Something More than Blood
by IntertwinedFate
Summary: One-shot Sasuke/Gaara. Purely fluff with a little emo thrown in for good measure. *Author's Note* The html script wasn't working when I submitted it, so forgive me any errors there. Please read and review.


What do you think is left when all emotions are torn away? When love, hate, and all the rest are scuffed down to nothing. Is anything left? Anything but an empty shell?

We all hate what we can't have and I am no different. I saw that look in your eye when you first saw me. Yes, you. I saw your shock at seeing someone with hate so deeply ingrained in their face.

But me, I was also surprised to see you. You, sitting there so calmly. But behind those eyes I saw something that you possibly weren't even aware of. But I saw it. Those eyes mirrored my own, reflecting both betrayal and resentment.

I smiled slightly as I walked away. Yes, you surprised me, Sasuke Uchiha.

I see him from a distance, sweat pouring down his face as he stands, eyes closed, focused inwardly. Then he's running, faster that I would have thought him capable of. There's a soft snap of cloth as Sasuke leaps into the air, twisting so that he is face-first toward the ground. Still flying upwards at a rapid pace, he reaches into a pouch strapped on his leg for three kunai. I see his muscles strain as he hurls the kunai toward his targets, three shuriken on the dirt below him. The kunai land in the exact center and there's the sound of metal on metal as the shuriken twirl around the blades before settling once more.

He's falling now, pivoting his body so that his legs are beneath him once more. I see his exhausted face before his boots hit the ground and dirt clouds around him.

Sasuke's breathing hard as he retrieves his weapons and replaces them in his pouch. I start to walk away, but stop as I see him straighten sharply. There's a moment of silence, and then a shuriken is flying towards my face, spinning rapidly. I barely have time to react before the sand leaps from my gourd to stop the shuriken in mid-flight, curling around it and hardening upon impact.

"Who's there?" Sasuke calls, his voice wary.

I don't answer, silently dislodging the shuriken from the sand and swiftly wiping the stray grains from its edges.

Sasuke draws a kunai from his pouch and walks closer, eyes searching for the intruder. He starts as the shuriken impales itself in the ground a mere inch from his boots. His eyes raise to meet mine, and we appraise the other.

"Gaara of the Sand. How long have you been watching me?" Sasuke asks, kicking the shuriken out of his path.

"Enough to see your skills do the Uchiha clan justice." I answer, arms crossed in a casual manner.

"That might be true. If there were any left," Sasuke answers, glaring at me.

"Only one."

"Leave me alone," Sasuke mutters as starts to walk away. "I train alone."

"You and I are very alike, you know."

Sasuke stops in the motion of picking up his shuriken. So, he's noticed it too.

"You have your revenge, and I my killing. It's the way we survive."

"How is there any other way?" Sasuke says. "Once the ones you trusted the most..."

"Think you're better off dead." I finish, smirking slightly. I feel the anger rushing through my body, the sand in my gourd stirring at my emotions. "There isn't any other way. Not one that I've found, at least. Doesn't look like you've had much luck either."

Sasuke glares at me, but there's nothing on my face for him to read. "That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if there is any other way, or if there isn't. It doesn't matter if I'm happy or if I'm not. All that matters is that I find Itachi. And kill him. It's my duty to the Clan. I can only imagine you feel the same. Although I can't guess your reasoning and it's not my place."

Sasuke turns his back on me as he starts back.

I can feel my pulse hammering in my head from a different sort of anger entirely. "Is that all?" I hiss. "Don't pretend this is all you want out of life!"

Sasuke doesn't pause, just quickens his pace.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" I yell. In one swift motion, I'm beside him, pinning his arms to the trunk of an enormous oak tree. Sasuke's eyes flash a dangerous red, but to his anger he can't release himself from my grip.

"Didn't you ever want something more out of life? More than revenge?" I ask furiously.

Sasuke stops struggling and he is limp in my grip, trying to regain his breath. His heart is pounding and he stares at me with blank eyes.

"You're one to talk. I thought you said we were the same."

My head is about ready to explode. The anger is going to my head and this all feels unreal. I grip Sasuke's harder and I feel him wince slightly, but I don't release him.

"DAMNIIT!" I scream. "CAN'T YOU SEE? I'VE MADE A MISTAKE AND SO HAVE YOU!"

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and I can't stop myself.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! THE BLOOD, THE KILLING…THERE'S SOMETHING MORE!" I'm shaking with fury, but I throw down Sasuke's arms and start to stomp away. I can feel the sand as it quivers with my own emotions. Damnit.

"Gaara," Sasuke says. "Wait."

I turn around to face him, sand curling around my body. I let it run through my fingers to calm my temper.

We're looking at one another, neither knowing what to say, then he's hesitantly walking towards me. He lets his hand glide over the sand surrounding me and I feel the sensation in my skin. Then before I know it, Sasuke is in my arms and I curl mine around him, gently running my hands through his black hair.

We stand entwined for what seems like days, then our lips meet and I know, whatever I may have thought before.

There is something more.


End file.
